


Heartlines

by theroguesgambit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Canon Divergent, Claiming Bites, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf!Stiles, alpha!Derek, due to, possible slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here,” he breathes and Stiles does, head ducked and breaths shivering out fast and wild to match his pounding heart. He comes to stop in front of Derek with his neck tilted, revealing a long stretch of pale skin.</p><p>Submitting to his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartlines

He’s been running wild, ragged and dirt-streaked, clothes torn and eyes flashing between bright gold and amber.

“I _can’t_.” His words snarl out past too-long teeth, claws lashing out to swipe deep gashes in another tree. “Can’t think, can’t… everything _smells_ too much, feels too much, I want—”

“ _Stiles_.” The boy halts instantly, whole body seizing up in a reflexive shudder. And Derek can’t deny the deep thrill that he can _do_ that, that he has the power, now, to stop someone in their tracks.

To stop _Stiles_ in his tracks. Because sometime in between Derek getting captured by Kate and killing Peter, Stiles had been bitten.

“Come here,” he breathes and Stiles does, head ducked and breaths shivering out fast and wild to match his pounding heart. He comes to stop in front of Derek with his neck tilted, revealing a long stretch of pale skin.

Submitting to his Alpha.

_Christ._

Derek’s next breath rattles out as a snarl, and he has Stiles’ nape cupped in one hand before he can even think about it. The other goes to his waist and his head ducks to breathe deep that heady scent of surrender, of obedience. Of _pack._

Stiles is shaking when Derek touches him, whining faint and fearful and confused. But he doesn’t move away, and as Derek’s nose drags up his neck the air is thick with all the things he’s wanted for weeks but never thought he’d have again.

Pack. _Pack_ , _his._ His beta to protect and command and do with as he pleases.

“Derek…” Stiles finally whimpers, and Derek can hear the want in his voice past the fear, the same longing for pack, for family, for the approval of his Alpha.

They’ve both only been this way for a few hours, the new power singing in Derek’s blood and he can’t _think_ straight from the rush of it, from the need to build his pack, to protect his borders, his betas, to _take_.

.-

How Scott had resisted this, Stiles can’t begin to guess. How he hadn’t been crawling at Peter’s feet, begging for any scrap of attention his Alpha would give him. Stiles had been lost in the woods for who knows how long, ever since he’d woken up in the back of his Jeep with his wrist healed and sleeve bloody, and a new strength singing in his veins. A lost, lonely, confused wolf… until Derek had appeared and Stiles had _known._

Known that something had changed. That Peter wasn’t his Alpha anymore, that Derek was.

And all Stiles had wanted in the entire world was to make him happy.

So when Derek’s fingers drag across Stiles’ healed wrist like he can still feel the other Alpha’s teeth, frustration coloring his scent, Stiles finds himself breathing “he forced me, I didn’t want… but if you’d asked me I would have.” He doesn’t know if it’s true but it _feels_ like it is. And it makes Derek’s scent go warm and pleased and Stiles wants to _bathe_ himself in it, roll around in it, cover himself in it and wear it proudly.

He made his Alpha happy. He made Derek happy.

He pulls Stiles against his chest and those arms, that warm, rumbling body, becomes his whole world. The restless beast that’s been writhing in his chest for hours (days?) starts to settle, until he feels almost human again for the first time since Peter’s teeth had sunk into his skin.

“Let me fix it,” Derek breathes, and it might be phrased like a request but there’s no question in his tone, like he knows (of _course_ he knows) that Stiles will never disagree. “Let me bite you.”

Stiles shudders, going limp and responsive all at once. He can’t _breathe_ for how much he wants it, wants Derek’s teeth sinking into him, claiming him, erasing Peter’s invisible but still _tangible_ mark with one of his own.

“Yeah, yes.” He’s whining, arching his neck, pressing into Derek lewdly and he knows it but he doesn’t care. He needs Derek to know he’s available for whatever his Alpha wants from him. “Please Derek…”

Derek growls, clutching his nape with just a hint of claw, and Stiles corrects quickly: “Please, Alpha.”

And Derek pulls back enough to grin, eyes flashing red as he lifts Stiles’ wrist to his lips.

Maybe it’s that he’s already a wolf, or maybe it’s that this time isn’t against his will, but Derek’s teeth sinking into him feels nothing like the way it did when Peter had done it. He clutches Stiles’ back in one strong arm, holding him up as his legs threaten to buckle.

Stiles feels his own eyes flashing gold in response, his wolf rising up, and everything in him is hot and want and _yes_ , yes, this is the way things should always be. Him and his Alpha, his pack.

Together.

Derek’s mouth lingers, the bite turning slowly into something else. The teeth draw back, the pressure softening, Derek’s lips sucking over the skin like a kiss. His tongue laps gently across the wound that Stiles hopes won’t heal too quickly. He wants to see it there, his Alpha’s mark, the sign of his favor.

“ _Mine_ ,” Derek growls, and Stiles is moaning, nuzzling against Derek’s shoulder before he can think about it. He freezes when his brain catches up, but Derek just hums approvingly, and Stiles starts moving again, bathing his Alpha in his scent.

“Yours.”

 _Your beta, your pack, your family_.

Just as Derek is his protection, his companion, his Alpha.

His anchor.

They won’t ever have to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr](http://halekingsourwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
